Girl's Night Out
by iLuvForevermore
Summary: It's Friday Night, and that means going to the club! Of course, Amy Rose is not the kind of person to do these kind of things. But what happens when Rouge forces her along with the rest of the girls to go to a great club in Mobius?


**Girl's Night Out**

**Ages:**

**Sonic: 24**

**Amy: 23**

**OC/Cassie: 23**

**Blaze: 23**

**Rouge: 25**

**Shadow: 24**

**Knuckles: 24**

**Cream: 22**

**Tails: 22**

**Espio: 25**

**Marine: 23**

**Silver: 23**

**Juli-Su: 24**

**Tikal: 24**

**Cosmo: 22**

**Some characters won't be mentioned by name, but if you read the descriptions carefully in the story, you can tell who is who.**

***Amy's P.O.V.***

Another typical Friday night, this means another typical night out with the girls. Whoopee. (Sarcasm) Rouge, being the party girl of the group begged us into going to a club tonight which was not really my cup of tea. I'd rather be at home curled up in my armchair with a cup of hot coco and a good book; poor me and my dream being crushed at the sound of Rouge's voice as she tried to get our attention and filling us with the night's details.

"This is so gonna be awesome!" she said, "We can all dress up in our finest and dance 'til were weak in the knees", all I heard was a bunch of muffled sounds as I magically pulled my copy of 'Wicked' out of nowhere and began reading it.

We were at a café in case you didn't know. The next thing I knew, I found my book being slammed against the table, and was faced with the icy blue green eyes of the bat. I got scared so much that I thought I wet my pants.

"Amy did you listen to a word I said?" My only response was a simple nod of the head 'no' as I sat there shaking in my boots. FYI: They were a pair of black combat boots; I wasn't in my typical red dress with matching boots. Since I grew out of them, I settled for a simple green tank top, a black leather jacket, some faded blue skinny jeans with a few manmade wholes down the legs, and the combat boots; my hair was neatly placed into a pony tail.

Oh great, she's mad at me now. Why did I come here in the first place only to be yelled at Rouge? Oh yeah, she dragged me here.

Blaze, who sat across from me, saved my tail as she spoke. "So why exactly are we going to a club anyway?"

"It's not 'a' club my dear kitty, it's THE most happening joint in all of Mobius. The lights, music and dancing are so intense, you won't remember you were there," replied Rouge. Again, something 'I' was not into. Isn't there a way I could escape without being notice, can't a black hole just swallow me up and take me to some faraway place?

More ranting from Rouge, "You guys need to live a little, let loose and have fun. Not stay at home and read some crummy book in a chair with hot coco.

Is she psychic or something, get out of my head!

"Again, why are WE", gestures to the rest of us girls, "going to a CLUB with YOU", points at Rouge, said Blaze.

"BECAUSE", too much emphasis on words, "I", points to herself, "do not want to go ALONE." Seriously, is this necessary? It's starting to get on my nerves. And why did Rouge not want to go alone? Do I really need to be asking myself these questions? Wait, stop with the questions!

*Silence*

"Well, I think it would be nice to go out together, don't you girls think so?" Cream just had to say something. No one could resist her charm, not even me.

*Silence*

Every one of us girls exchanged nervous glances at each other minus Rouge and Cream, Marine was twiddling her thumbs, Blaze tapped her cat-like claws on the table in a rhythmic fashion, Juli-Su looked off into the distance, Cosmo absent mindedly played with her bangs of her hair, Tikal decided to fiddle with the bottom of her pink camisole, and my twin sister Cassandra started humming, out of nowhere, the Jeopardy 'final question' theme; random.

"So what do you say girls? Are you in or are you out?" said Rouge who had a sly grin plastered on her muzzle.

When I looked up once again to see what the others had to say, I was met with the eyes of Cream who adorned her signature 'puppy dog face' and soon all of us were entranced.

Crap. -_-!

Later that night, I was found glancing at myself in my full length mirror of my bedroom. I did a once over as I mindlessly went over the imaginary checklist in my head.

"Black riding boots, check"

"Dark purple skinny jeans, check"

"White one shoulder tunic top with the words, "Get Over It" written in black cursive writing, check"

"Silver square bangles, check"

"Silver purple pendant with matching earrings, check"

"Black cardigan for if it gets chilly, check"

"Silver glittered clutch, check"

I decided to crimp my hair and wear it down; it reached to the small of my back, and wore light makeup. I made sure to place a few hair ties around my wrist in case they were needed.

Rouge said that for this special night she had rented us a white limo to ride in since all of us girls were going. I kind of got scared when I thought of that because there are bad things that could happen in a limo, especially if you're drunk. Of course I shook the thought dismissively and figured it wasn't something to worry about.

As I was fiddling with the bangs of my hair, I heard my phone ring. I walked over to my bed where it lay on the pink and green country style duvet and picked it up to see I had a message._ 'From: Rouge'_

'_Hey girlie ready to go, we're parked outside your apartment complex and waiting. Tick-tock.'_

I hurriedly gathered my things including my keys and soon made it out the door. After locking it, I made my way carefully down the stairs so as to not trip and made my way to the limo.

Of course, I was the last one they picked up since I lived the farthest across town; everyone else was already packed in the vehicle.

I found myself sitting between Juli-Su and Blaze who were both occupied in a conversation. When I settled in my seat, I decided to look around and admire the outfits of all of my girlfriends.

Blaze: Fiery red halter top with a black jean jacket thrown over, a pair of black flare pants that hugged her hips and a pair of red strapped 2 inch heels. Her hair was down like mine and reached to the small of her back and straight. She adorned a few gold bangles on her wrist from her home country, and some beautiful gold hoop earrings to match. Her makeup was light.

Tikal: Settled for a simple floral tank top that was loose at the bottom and a simple white cardigan, and a pair of green capris. She wore a pair of woven heels that complimented her looked nicely and a few simple accessories to match. She had her tied into a side pinytail. Her makeup consisted of pinks and a few browns.

Cosmo: A beautiful strapless short light blue dress that reached her knees and a pair of white tights. Cosmo of course was not a heel kind of girl, and settled for a pair of silver flats that adorned her feet. She also wore her hair down which was shoulder length and threw in a few silver clips to hold back her bangs. She also wore a few silver accessories including a heart shaped pendant, a pair of stud earrings and a few bangles.

Cream: Being the youngest, and still a child at heart, Cream's outfit was the simplest. A simple yellow halter fashioned sundress with white flowers that reached mid-thigh, a pair of strapped light brown sandals was placed on her feet and were laced all the way up to her knee. Cream decided to tie her rabbit ears back into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon and allowed her tuff of hair that rested in between them to lie in front. She wore wooden like accessories and her makeup was light but golden.

Juli-Su: A simple black camisole with the words La' Amore written on the front in red cursive writing; a dark jean jacket over it. She wore a pair of red skinny jeans and settled for her simple black cowboy boots. The only accessories she wore were a necklace, some stud earrings and a beautiful silver watch on her left wrist. (Juli-Su is a very how would I say, an 'outlandish' kind of girl)

Cassandra: Her outfit was pretty much like mine except she wore a pair of black shorts, a purple tunic with a picture of the Eiffel Tower on the front. A pair of strapless silver pumps adorned her feet and she wore her silver ankle bracelet on the right ankle. Instead of crimped waves, her hair was curled and pulled back into a simple ponytail with a few strands that lay around her face. She wore the same kind of accessories as I did. Copycat.

Marine: Wore a beautiful lime green tube top over a lengthy cream colored skirt that ran to her knees. She decided to let her hair free of her usual 'coontails' and had it running down her back in frizzy waves. She wore a pair of gold heels that strapped in a crisscross fashion across her feet, and matching accessories. Her makeup was light also.

And finally Rouge: She was the most decked out of all. She wore a beautiful strapless black and silver cocktail dress that showed off her curves, heavy makeup, just her style that matched the outfit. A pair of silver sparkling pumps adorned her feet along with the silver accessories that she wore. She decided on leaving her hair down and a bit wavy; it reached her shoulders. Her outfit screamed that she was a club hopper, no doubt about it.

We all decided to converse amongst one another while we made our way to the club. Of course I just decided to fiddle with my phone to past the time.

Soon the vehicle had stopped and the door that was near me, opened up. I looked out to see that the driver or at least he was what with the pressed black suit and matching hat, gesturing us into the entrance of the club.

I decided to follow suit and made my way out of the limo, making sure not to bump my head. The other girls followed and soon we were all huddled together admiring the outside of the club.

_SMASHBOX. _

I hope that getting dressed up and coming here is worth it.

Once we entered the club, my senses were attacked with all the things the club had to offer. The lights, the pulsating music, the smells of the different concoctions at the drink bar, and the long buffet table that sat in one corner. Now I have a splitting headache, thanks a lot Rouge.

We all followed Rouge to a circular booth that was perched on a platform off to the side and soon fell in one by one.

Now I know I've said it once and I'll say it again. I AM NOT A CLUB PERSON! I felt too uncomfortable having to be wedged between my girlfriends and look like I had no clue what to do. The other girls didn't seem to mind though, a few of them actually doing a jig in their seats. Did I just see Marine do the disco point?

So not cool.

Soon I turned my attention to Rouge who was yelling at the top of her lungs over the music. "So, how are you guys enjoying the place so far? Happening, huh?"

So 70s.

The girls decided to play nice and all bobbed their heads 'yes' to the bat, including me.

We sat there for what felt like eons until a certain song started to blast through the speakers; 'Like a G6 by Far East Movement.'

As soon as Rouge heard it, she started to bob her head frantically to the music. "This is my favorite song." And then she was gone and off to the dance floor.

That's something you don't see every day.

Way to go batgirl, you go and enjoy yourself while we sit here and look like lost puppies. I need an escape route, a diversion, something to help get me out of this mess!

I found myself transfixed once again in the contents of my HTC Inspire and decided to look through the pictures I took on it from past times.

There was the time we went to the beach, the camping trip where Marine got her foot stuck in an ant pile, our high school graduation (aww, memories), and a few others.

Before I had a chance to switch to a picture of my sister being caught singing in the shower, I was caught off guard with a shadow looming over me.

I got scared again and thought something bad was going to happen. (I'm new with the whole club scene thing, so don't patronize me!) I looked up and was surprised to find pair of lime green eyes looking down on me (Oooh, shiny!), and identified them to be the eyes of a strikingly handsome blue hedgehog.

He wore a nice white button down with a black shirt underneath and a nice black vest thrown over. He wore a pair of faded red skinny jeans with a few chains that hung on the right, and had on a nice pair of black Jordans to accompany them. On his shirt there was a matching red and black striped skinny tie that hung loosely around his neck. He had an adorable black fedora placed on his head that suited him very nicely.

"Hey there beautiful, would you care to dance?" The sound of his voice made me feel all squishy inside, like banana pudding after you leave it sitting out in the sun on a hot day. A strange heat could be felt enveloping my cheeks as I fumbled to find the right words.

I looked to my right to see what my friends would say only to have them disappeared.

Since when did they leave? Traitors.

I looked once again at the male hedgehog and nodded my head 'yes'.

He smiled.

I melted again and felt like I could slip out of my seat and hit the floor any minute.

He then held out his hand to me and I politely took it as he helped me up and out to the dance floor.

The song was different now; I could recognize it as 'Dancing in the Dark by DEV' which happened to be one of my favorite songs to dance to. (I secretly dance at home, but not in public) We both pushed through the sea of people and made our way to a spot in the middle of the dance floor.

I started feeling a little nervous because I never really danced with a guy before, well unless you count Brad Cut-ford back in junior year at Spring Fling but that's different. This dude was not a high school jock that was on the football team and took you only because you were a cheerleader. He was some random guy I had never met before, and suddenly he asks me to dance with him. I felt like I was on cloud 9 at that point.

Because it was such a fast paced song, there was no need to hold on to each other like if we were slow dancing. At first I stared at him while he held my hands, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Stupid Amy! Do something before you embarrass yourself!

He laughed.

I felt really nervous that time because I thought I did something wrong. Then he suddenly spun me around without warning and held me in his arms as my backside was pressed against his front.

My cheeks were red like a tomato, and I felt like I was developing a cold sweat.

Out of nowhere, he whispered into my ear…

"Dance."

I heated up some more, but soon gave in to the pulsating rhythm of the song. He followed and soon we were swaying our hips to and fro as our bodies were in contact.

At first my movements were shy and stiff, but once I gave inand listened to the music, I felt as though I was at home in my room and started moving my body more freely.

This came as a shock to the young male, and soon I could hear light hearted giggles in my ear.

I continued to move my body to the music, and suddenly my lower body began to lightly grind against his. At this point I didn't care because I wanted to let loose and dance; so I did.

He seemed to take a liking to this and soon placed a hand on each side of my waist as he held on and tried to keep up with my movements.

I noticed a flash of pink and orange went by and soon I was met with the faces of Cassie, Tikal and Juli-Su who were accompanied by their own male counterparts.

Cassandra was with a white furred wolf with beautiful ice blue eyes in a black button down with a simple white tee underneath and matching skinny jeans along with a pair of red Vans.

Tikal was accompanied by a young handsome dog that had the disposition of a young child. He settled for a simple t-shirt with a picture of Green Day on the front, a dark blue hoodie worn over it, a pair of simple dark washed blue jeans, and a pair of khaki combat boots on his feet.

And Juli-Su was with a red echidna that appeared to have spikes upon each of his hands, wore a fishnet like wife beater, a pair of camo cargo pants and dark green converse; he wore a dark green army jacket over his top. (Recognize him!)

I could only smile as I saw my girlfriends enjoying themselves; I smiled even wider as I noticed I too was doing the same. Ok, enough smiling my face hurts.

Each one danced with their prospective guy as I turned my attention back to myself, and my supposed 'date' for the night.

The music changed once again to 'Nothing Else Matters by Metallica, and soon we were thrown into a slow dance.

Odd.

I found myself faced with my mystery man and had my arms wrapped around his neck while he still held my hips with his hands. So he's playing it safe, smart move!

It felt a little strange, but I soon fell into a comfortable stage as I slowly looked up to be met with those beautiful lime green eyes again.

He smiled, again.

And I melted like pudding, again!

Too many agains!

How is it I just met this guy and suddenly I'm head over heels for him. Bizarre, but yet my hormones are acting crazy with every little thing that is happening between us tonight.

I finally decided to speak since I've danced with him for like 30 minutes, and I have yet to know his name. Again, stupid Amy! What were you thinking?

"So…. exactly, what is your name? Was it wrong for me to ask so frank?

He chuckled before he responded.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself…"

Such a gentleman.

"My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. And what might your name be, beautiful."

Why did he have to say beautiful again, my heart just sank into my stomach.

"A-Amelia, Amelia Rose, but my friends call me Amy."

"Amy….that's a beautiful name, for such a beautiful girl as yourself."

My heart's in my small intestine. Is that even possible!

"T-thank you." I blushed even deeper this time.

We stayed like that for some time and before I knew it, the song was over. We broke apart and decided to walk over to the bar to grab a drink. Well, more like he led me over there while I was still in a trance, whichever you prefer. :D

Now that we know his name, Sonic, gestured me over to a nearby stool and I obliged. He took the seat to the right of me, and called the bartender over so we could order our drinks.

Mysteriously out of nowhere, Rouge showed up with her own mysterious date in tow. He was a hedgehog, like Sonic, except his spines were turned upright, he was black and had red stripes running through his spines and had blood red eyes.

He seemed like your typical 'cool guy' who just puts on this stoic expression everywhere he goes. He wore a white button down shirt with a red tie that loosely hung around his neck, a navy blue blazer, and a pair of light blue skinny jeans; he wore a pair of red converse on his feet.

"There you are Amy, I've been looking for you everywhere! I see you've grabbed yourself a guy, nice going." She gives me a signature wink before turning her attention to Sonic.

"Hi there big boy, name's Rouge; I'm Amy's dear friend." She enveloped me in a bone crushing hug, signifying our friendship. God I hate those!

Sonic politely nodded and gave his greeting before turning his attention to the bartender.

"He's a keeper!" Rouge gives me another one of her winks.

"Rouge!"

Kill me now.

I was soon cut off guard as Sonic patted me on the shoulder.

"What would you like to drink Ames?" Ok, now were moving on to cute nicknames, seriously I just met you!

"S-Strawberry Daiquiri please", as I addressed the bartender; he nodded , took down the order then moved along to attend to other customers.

I decided to grab my clutch that lie on the countertop of the bar and stuck my hand in it to fish out some money. Of course I got a swat on the hand from Rouge who still was hanging at the bar.

"What do you think you're doing? The GUY is supposed to buy your drink, not yourself. Club Rule #2."

Wait; there were rules to a club! I just started liking to dance in public, now I have to obey some stinking club rules. What has life come to?

I didn't want to make Rouge any madder than what she was earlier when I ignored her talking, so I kindly placed my money back in my clutch and placed it back on the counter.

Rouge winked at me again. Seriously, was there something in her eye because she sure was winking a lot that night? And soon she vanished with the ebony hedgehog back onto the dance floor.

And then it was just me and Sonic again, at the bar. That is until the bartender came by and gave us our drinks. A strawberry daiquiri for me and a Coors Light for Sonic; I hated the smell of beer.

He kindly paid for both of our drinks, and soon we were alone again.

Sonic began to speak after he took a swig from his beer bottle.

"So Ames, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a nurse, a pediatric nurse. I work at the local Children's hospital."

"Ah a nurse; how adorable."

I could feel another blush coming on then.

"What about you, what do you do?" This was the make or break question. If he had some crappy job, then it was adios from there. But if he had a good job, then he could be a keeper. Wait, what am I saying, I'm not that kind of person. Rouge has been rubbing off of me too much. Damn you Rouge and your ways.

"I'm a photographer."

"What, like with models and such?" He's probably a perv.

"Sort of, I do that from time to time. But my real models are the beautiful places around the world." Scratch that, he's an amazing guy! XD

"You travel the world?"

"Yep, that's part of my job. Take pictures and I get to see the world, a two for one special if you ask me." He gulped down the last of his beer and ordered another. Men with beer, pfft what is the deal?

"Seems pretty amazing", I can't help but to have this girlish gleam in my eyes.

"Yeah it is."

I was halfway through my daiquiri when he asked if I would like another and I politely declined. One is enough for me!

"So, what about you with nursing?"

"Well, it's not bad to say the least. It's actually a great experience working with all of those kids. A lot of them address me as Miss or Aunt Amy; it's kind of cute." Why am I saying all of this to him, I just met him!

"That's sweet; you'll probably make one heck of a mother in the future." Ok, why did he just say that? Pfft, don't care. Caring has left the building. XD

"Th-thanks."

He finished his second bottle. Where the heck does it all go?

After finishing up my one daiquiri, he decided to lead me out onto the dance floor once again. I couldn't help it as I melted like pudding once more. Seriously I need to stop doing that?

This time when we approached the dance floor, another slow song had started to play; 'So Contagious by Acceptance' and soon I found myself enveloped in the arms of the cobalt hedgehog.

My body felt hot all over, and not from us being so close together. I felt I couldn't control myself what with him giggling and glaring at me with those gorgeous eyes of his. I had a feeling I was going to pass out right then and there.

He began to speak, "Are you alright? You seem tense."

Tense, I'm not tense. Ok maybe it is, but my hormones did this to me and I can't control it! That's what I get for being a girl, not that there was nothing wrong with it except I wouldn't being feeling so ditzy in front of a guy.

"I'm fine, just a little light headed."

Suddenly, my head was forced onto his chest. My heart was squished between my toes now. I must be defying the laws of physics here because that is not possible.

"Don't worry, I gotcha. Just rest your head and you'll be fine." I can't believe that this was happening. My head was swimming and I couldn't keep all my thoughts straight.

We stood like that for so long until the DJ came over the mic and announced another fast paced song was going to be played. As soon as I heard the song, I couldn't help myself to dance as it was another one of my favorites. 'With Your Friends by Skrillex.'

I lost all sense in my mind and suddenly started to move my body in a frantic-rhythmic fashion as I danced to the beat. I look to see that Sonic was quite surprised but figured if you can't beat em', join them. F.Y.I.: I absolutely love dubstep)

I felt Sonic grab my waist once again as he clicked like a puzzle piece up against my body; my lower half grinding on his with more intensity than before.

Apparently I was getting the hang of it and really didn't feel so out of place anymore.

I took it a step forward as I threw my arms back and latched my hands onto his head begging him to be closer.

I really didn't expect myself to do that! Really, I'm shocked myself. O_O

He soon enveloped me in his embrace as he snaked his arms around my waist and allowed his hands to lightly graze my stomach. His touch seemed so innocent.

I was beyond cloud 9 by then! XD

My head turned towards the seating and surprisingly found the rest of my girlfriends cheering me on from the table we had sat at earlier.

Of course Tikal, Juli-Su, Cassie and Rouge were there with their newfound dates; plus Marine, Cream, Cosmo and Blaze were there and somehow managed to find mates of their own.

Marine had a purple male chameleon with golden eyes who stood by her side in a yellow striped button down with the top buttons undone to show off some of his chest, dark washed skinny jeans that had three chains sitting on the right, and a pair of tan colored TOMS on his feet.

Cream managed to scoop up an adorable yellow-orange fox with sky blue eyes and surprisingly twin tails. He wore a gray button down shirt that showed a bit of his black undershirt underneath, a pair of baggy grey jeans with many pockets on the side, a nice pair of burgundy Italian leather shoes and a matching fedora that sat on his head. He also wore a black vest over his button down.

Blaze had a striking sliver male hedgehog with golden eyes like hers and strangely 5 quills sticking in all directions on the top of his head with two normal ones in the back, perched on her arm. He wore a green polo shirt that showed his white chest fur at the top, a pair of light blue baggy jeans with a chain on the side that held his wallet, a pair of grey Jordans on his feet and a black hooded jacket lay over his polo.

And Cosmo found a handsome cheetah with hazel eyes who wore a simple lime green sweater with a nice black jacket thrown over it, a pair of baggy dark washed jeans and a pair of black TOMS on his feet.

I looked into those adorable lime green eyes of my newfound mate and soon I had a happy yet seductive smile plastered on my muzzle.

Rouge's fault, she does that too much.

I realized now and then that clubs weren't bad after all. Thanks Rouge, I couldn't have done this without you. XD

**Yay, first ever one shot and I think I did a fairly good job; I love how it came out. Now for some of you Knux X Rouge fans out there(I am one myself), I kinda had to pair Rouge off with Shadow and Knuckles with Juli-Su (I wanted to follow some of the couplings in the Archie comics, I couldn't think of someone else to go with Juli-Su and I didn't wanna leave poor Shadow out because I wuv him! XD.)**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it and remember to R&R. P.S.: I will be doing a Boy's Night Out oneshot so stay tuned. **


End file.
